


to the surface once more

by itsd33tho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, BAMF Neville Longbottom, BAMF Sirius Black, Baby Harry Potter, Blood Magic, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Thoughts, Dimension Travel, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Gets the Love He Deserves, Harry Potter Knows His Worth, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Potter, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry gets a house and his own room dammit, Harry is not gonna be a martyr he's a child, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, I'll add more as I go I guess, I'll figure it out, I'm Gonna Do What I Want, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Like why, Lily Evans Potter Dies, Loved Harry Potter, Magic, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Most Things Are Good, Multi, No Bashing, Other, SUCK IT, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Sirius Black Gets a Hug, Sirius Black Gets a Trial, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Suicide Attempt, Warning - I Will Literally Do Whatever I Want, and ya know what? my boy draco deserves better so, but some are difficult difficult lemon difficult, but that comes later, but there is a lot of frustration, everybody loves harry cause he deserves it and oc is gonna make it happen, i did so much fuckin math to make this thing accurate, idk - Freeform, idk if ron and harry would still be friends in this au, like dumbledore pls, no cuts no buts no coconuts, now lie in it, oc is a "descendant" of an ancient and dead house cause i said so, oc is struggling, oc will fight you and win, this is about oc and harry, you opened this can of worms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsd33tho/pseuds/itsd33tho
Summary: And as she sunk further and further, there was a great crack like that of thunder, and only the water and creatures within it knew of her fate.ORThe one where Harry Potter is taken care of and loved, and not manipulated into being a martyr.And my oc gets to wreak havoc on the wizarding world cause I'm the author and I said so.TW// S*icide attempt and mention in the first chapter. There will be mention of it throughout parts of the story.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	to the surface once more

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from “Last Words of A Shooting Star” by Mitski
> 
> TW// MENTIONS OF SUICIDE, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND MANY UNPLEASANT AND UNHAPPY THOUGHTS. 
> 
> IF YOU OR A LOVED ONE ARE CONSIDERING SUICIDE PLEASE RECONSIDER, YOU ARE LOVED. 
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Hotline: 800-273-8255

Dying was very strange, she found. As her consciousness left her she wondered if anyone would ever find her. Her body, that is. If so, they’d probably class the entire event as an accident. Her death, that is. Or they’d tell everyone else it was. No one would dispute it, she had no one to weep for her. No one that knew her well enough to know she had done it on purpose. 

Done it and felt a twinge of regret as she convulsed and her lungs burned, even as they filled with cool and heavy water. Her life seemed to flash before her eyes, like it does in the movies and felt empty. Had her life truly been so… bleak? Meaningless? 

It seemed that from birth to her watery grave she’d had no purpose, no one would truly miss her, her presence hadn’t affected anyone or anything and she supposed her absence wouldn’t either. _Well, it would affect those that found her remnants,_ she thought. She winced inwardly as she thought of her things, hoping she’d left everything sorted and simple before she left. 

But even then, it was probably all in a day’s work for them, right? They probably found people like her every other day, they were probably numb to it by now. Her death would just be another load of paperwork and she pitied the one who would fill it all out. She was still in disbelief. 22 years of nothing and no one. 

_22 years_. 

Cloud Atlas lied. _“We are bound to others”_ her brown ass. She was bound to end up like this. In darkness was the only place for her, it welcomed her into it’s embrace and she relaxed. 

And as she sunk further and further, there was a great _crack_ like that of thunder, and only the water and creatures within it knew of her fate.

**Author's Note:**

> National Suicide Prevention Hotline: 800-273-8255


End file.
